


Dividing the Jinchuuriki

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki are deciding who is going to get which jinchuuriki, before they start hunting them. Itachi announces, unexpectedly, that he wants Naruto. Orochimaru and Deidara have different reactions to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dividing the Jinchuuriki

**Author's Note:**

> Half from Orochimaru's perspective, half from Deidara's. Yes, they're inconsistent from each other. One or both of them is lying, or remembering things differently. ;) 'Naruto' doesn't belong to me. However, there are times, when I truly feel like I've belonged to its characters. ;)

Orochimaru

"I imagine there will be quite the fight over the Nine Tails," Kakazu said. His manner was casual, but there was an interested gleam in his dead eyes. Kakazu's eyes rarely gleamed, unless there was money involved. 

For someone who had taken down the First Hokage, he was quite tiresome. 

"One Akatsuki, one beast," the leader said. His eerie gaze was riveted not only on Kakazu, but on Sasori as well. "Remember, you and Sasori already have your targets."

Sasori made a half sneering sound, which could have been a prelude to something dangerous. 

Orochimaru decided, after a moment's pause, to defuse things. "I've heard the Nine Tails is quite the boring child. Eager to please, trying to be a hero, entirely too desirous of the accolades of those who hate him. Really, he sounds like a waste of time, even if he is Kyuubi's host. 

"I want him."

The words were soft, but they cut through the Akatsuki's conversation like a knife. Everyone, including Orochimaru, turned to stare at the speaker. 

Uchiha Itachi didn't talk a lot, but when he did, he usually had something significant to say. As always, it was hard for Orochimaru to conceal his greed, whenever he looked at the lovely, deadly heir to the Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi wasn't simply beautiful and powerful. He was everything Orochimaru desired and coveted. He was Orochimaru's successor, far more intriguing prey than any oafish jinchuuriki. Akatsuki might want the Tailed Beasts, but Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan. There it was, so tantalizingly close, reddening the eyes of this delicious boy, the perfect host. 

Kimimaro would be hurt, but Orochimaru had doubts about his pet's suitability. There had never been a specimen equal to Itachi, not even Kimimaro.

Why, though, was this magnificent creature interested in the Kyuubi brat?

"If you want him, he's yours, Itachi," the leader said. "I would ask you, why, though, before granting you this prey."

"He's eager to please, trying to be a hero, and entirely too desirous of the accolades of those who hate him." Itachi's voice was calm and reasonable, devoid of any mockery. "This makes Naruto-kun far more challenging prey than your usual hate-filled jinchuuriki."

"I see," the leader said, sounding like he did, even though Orochimaru didn't. "I'll send Kisame with you."

"You don't mind, do you, Itachi-san?" Kisame said, flashing a shark-like grin. A more crude and oafish monster Orochimaru had never met. Kisame was truly beast to Itachi's beauty. He could guess the reasoning behind the pairing. Itachi was to temper and balance Kisame's extremes. It was still irritating. Orochimaru had wanted Itachi for himself, but he was stuck with Sasori.

Ah, well. Being with the puppet master had unexpected benefits, such as Kabuto.

Deidara

"So I get Ichibi," Deidara mused, half pleased, half annoyed. "A pretty brat, who uses sand as a weapon."

"A dangerous brat," Pein informed Deidara with a hard stare. 

"Each Akatsuki gets only one beast," Sasori rumbled within his puppet. "Speaking of brats, who gets the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"I hear he's exactly that...a brat," Kisame said, cheerfully. "A little wannabe hero, who tries desperately to get respect from people, who hate him. Sometimes, he succeeds, though."

"I want him." The voice was soft, but everyone fell silent at the sound of it. Uchiha Itachi seldom spoke, but when he did, it was usually worth listening to him.

"If you want him, Itachi, he's yours."

"Yes, with your genjutsu, you're probably a good match for him," Kisame said. "Why do you want him, though?"

Everyone half expected Itachi not to answer. He didn't, usually. To Deidara's surprise, he did. 

"Naruto-kun has innocent eyes," Itachi said. He looked at the leader, when he spoke. "Not the usual eyes overflowing with hatred that a jinchuuriki possesses."

"So?" Deidara said. He rather liked hate-filled eyes himself. 

"He might be someone worth killing." For a moment, some of the coldness left Itachi's eyes. He looked thoughtful, almost tender. 

Deidara tried not to shudder. In this room filled with monsters; this slight, pretty youth was scariest thing here. 

Not that he'd ever admit it.


End file.
